Blood Rain
by thatauthurinthecorner
Summary: The Shurara Platoon infiltrate Keroro's base, drenched in blood...literally. However, the shower of blood proves more dangerous than it looked.
1. Chapter 1

The group, consisting of Shurara, Putata, and Gyororo ran forward. Blood stuck to them like sweat, but they didn't care. They'd lost practically their entire platoon to Kururu's damn traps, and that was it. Mekeke'd turned an entire fleet of Mishizawa footsoldiers on each other, gleefully cackling as friends butchered each other like pigs, until a sniper blew off his arms. Crawling to his marrionate, those he had taken control of swarmed and beat him to a literal pulp. Nothing was left but a silvery mess of powdered bone floating in a pool of blood. A napalm had hit Yukeke, leaving him to scream and cry in vain as his body slowly melted away to nothing. Nuii was torn to shreds by ballistae fire; her head was then smashed by a wooden pole, rolled around it , and electrocuted until both burned away to nothing. Robobo had it the best; he was knocked out by an EMP and given a coup de grace in the form of a missile. But even among this carnage, the group carved forward. Through traps and traps they ran, mowing down their opposition mercilessly. However, the time was finally here...

Their nemesis, the Keroro Platoon, stood before them. Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama in front, Keroro behind, and Kururu in the back.

Shurara scowled, aiming his lance at them.  
"When I came here, I just wanted your friends. But after seeing Mekeke's fate, I'm more than willing to carve you open!"  
"KUkuku~"  
Kururu laughed, pointing at them.  
"What's so funny?"  
Kururu sighed.  
"That blood on you...it's infected with ebola zaire, do you know what that is?"  
Shurara spit on the ground.  
"No. And I have no inclina-"  
"It's the deadliest disease on this planet, and judging from the test samples, we're no better off against it than those Pekoponians."  
He blinked, scratching his head.  
"But since you're so close to us now...we're screwed too."  
Keroro turned around, with an expression of horror. His jaw dropped.  
"W-WHAT!?"  
"It's simple. The disease travels through bodily fluids-yes, before you ask, especially that kind-and since they're covered in blood, we'll contract it too."  
Keroro turned around-and saw Shurara's lance. He threw himself back, scrambling away.  
"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"  
"Good question. Ku ku kuuuu~"  
Dororo, Tamama, and Giroro had already been run through and lay in puddles of blood. Calmly approaching Keroro, Shurara sunk his lance into Keroro's head. It slid with little effort, lubricated by the bokegaro's blood, before penetrating his brain. The frog's body twitched as the steel object penetrating it misdirected its electricity, then went limp. Looking up, Kururu was already dead.  
"Good job." 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days passed. Shurara was reading a briefing when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Eh...Shura..."  
It was Gyororo. He was normally much more energetic and less..._six year old girl confronting her mommy_...ish. Shurara turned around.  
"WHAT IS IT!?"  
"My eyes...something's wrong with them..."  
"Egh! Whaddya mean!?"  
Gyororo pointed behind him. Shurara walked around him...and blinked.  
"Egh..."  
The eye was swollen to the point that his tail couldn't lift it, covered with a glaze like that of a doughnut. The iris was faded, and it was stretched so far the pupil looked like a wound. A bluish, clear liquid was pouring out of it.  
"My other ones are...like that...too!"  
His five non-normal eyes were, truly, all horribly swollen. In addition, he said, he'd been vomitting a lot.  
"We should...go-"  
"NO PEKOPONIAN DISEASE WILL FELL US!"  
In a fit of rage, Shurara stubbed his toe against Gyororo's tail eye. His entire body convulsed onto a single point, holding back a scrream of agony and coking on warm tears, as it instantly deflated, blood and the humor erupting from it like a mentos soda.  
"Ah...that..."  
Tears fell from his eyes, which where shaking. He fell to the ground, convulsing as he vomited. And vomited. And vomited. Over and over and over. Eventually, the substance coming out of him was black. A dark, rich black, almost ebon, but with the unmistakable crimson of blood speckled throughout. He whimpered.


End file.
